warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhawk Help
Manuals/Instructions Original Game Free Official Manual A .PDF for the official manual for the original game as-sold can be found at warhawk.com Official For-Pay Hint Book An official Warhawk Strategy Guide is published by BradyGames. However, all the maps for Archipelago have an error, in that they fail to show the location of any ground pickups. What Do Server Names Mean? There is no official documentation on the server names, but you can find full explanations via the Server article. Free Official Game Add-Ons Warhawk has had a number of free updates released for it, some of these altering the game or adding new game content and game modes. Update 1.4 One of the most significant updates was 1.4, which added 2 new gameplay modes, Hero, and Collection. If you'd like to know even more about 1.4 than just those 2 game modes, see the entry for Patch 1.4 Patched game changes If you notice differences between the original game instructions and how the game actually works, or if you simply want to see what alterations the various patches introduced to the game, see the list of articles at the Official Sony Warhawk news blog. For-Pay Booster Packs Sony has sold a number of add-ons for Warhawk that add new maps, new vehicles, and other game changes. You can buy all 3 in a bundle for $16 from the PlayStation Store. Omega Dawn Descriptions of Omega Dawn, along with relevant screenshots, can be found here and here at Sony's playstation.com blog. Broken Mirror A description of Broken Mirror, along with relevant screenshots, can be found here at Sony's playstation.com blog. Fallen Star A description of Fallen Star, along with relevant screenshots, can be found here at Sony's playstation.com blog. Map Layouts There is some map layout information in this wiki's Maps article and related links. More detailed map layouts can be found on the internet, and in the official hint book. However, all the official hint book maps for Archipelago have an error, in that they fail to show the location of any ground pickups. One good web source for map layouts is warhawkstats.com. For a web source for the maps in the expansion packs, see the article on the various booster packs. Gameplay Tips For game-playing tips, including tips for new players, see the article on Game Tips and Tricks. Warhawk inside PlayStation Home PS Home includes game-oriented spaces. During the closed beta of Home, there was a Warhawk space that is supposed to be returning. It included rooms for talking about Warhawk, a "sand table" for illustrating strategies, and of course, even right now you can initiate Warhawk games without leaving Home. Various sites have further description or screenshots. Technical Problems Host Larger Games/Improve Game Performance The most often-asked question is how do I get to be able to host bigger games/how do I improve Warhawk's network performance. First, use a wired rather than wireless connection. Second, if your modem is old, often your internet provider will update to a newer modem at no charge. Newer ones may perform better. Third, usually the biggest problem is upload performance (not download)...you might ask your provider what can be done to improve upload/gaming performance. It might be your connection is sub-par and they need to diagnose and fix it. It might be you have to buy a higher-end internet connection package from them. Or even switch internet providers. Finally, for more ideas, there's a good thread on optimizing Warhawk's network performance. Further Support For technical problems, visit the Sony Support page or the forums. Official Forums The official Warhawk forums can be found at here at Sony's playstation.com site. Reporting Disruptive Players Disrupting the flow of a game, or harassing or stalking players, or being offensive, hateful, racist, bullying, etc, are all violations of the Terms of Service. You can report it to Sony here (this link comes from the bottom of Sony's PS3 Support page. Frequently Asked Questions How do I use my booster packs? See the answer over at the New Players FAQ When is the next Warhawk or expansion pack coming out? As of early Dec. 2008, the most recent expansion is Fallen Star in Aug. 2008. No one is aware of new expansions being worked on. No one knows if a new version of Warhawk is in the works. Unless the recent demo (Aug. 2008), plus Christmas 2008, and the publicity that a new Warhawk space in Home would get, results in a lot of new Warhawk players, it doesn't seem likely Sony would see a viable profit in working on a new expansion pack. Category:Game Help and Tips